


Am I weird?

by AiaPhoenix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kamukura is a voice in Hajime's head~ :D, Mental Health Issues, Mystery, friends with problems, how did that happen i wonder, or i guess everyone thinks he has
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: Hinata Hajime thought for his whole life that having a voice in his head was a totally normal thing to have.He never thought that it was weird that he had a 18-year-old Kamukura Izuru in his head.He was proved wrong on his fourteenth birthday.





	Am I weird?

Hajime had always noticed the slight difference in others compared to him.

Like they joked and talked about loneliness and would later fall for it.

Hajime didn't think he could die of loneliness. Even if Izuru didn't talk much, and if he talked he was mostly critisizing him or giving him advice. On who to trust, what people might think about him regarding their body language, giving him an answer on a question in a test that he struggles with...

He might think of himself as useless and a burden for his parents (because he couldn't do anything himself, really), but he would never be lonely and thus wouldn't be able to fall into depression by loneliness.

So really, he didn't know why they joked about that. Wasn't that kind of mean...?

* * *

It was a normal, sunny day in the last year of his middle school.

It was so hot, that he and his friends decided to do a picnic in the break in the back of the backyard, where noone really came to.

Oh, it also was his birthday. So they wanted to do a little celebration in school.

Sitting there with his two friends on the blanket that they somehow hid behind the school, they were chatting about different topics. His one friend, Yosuke, was excitedly talking about a movie that seemingly came out recently, that Hajime though had never heard of.

“There was this one movie where the protagonist had a voice in his head and it could really _talk_ to him and all!“

Hajime was confused. “Wait,“ he said, his confusion clear as day so that his friends turned to him, “Doesn't everyone have that?“

“What?“

“You know, a voice in their head.“

That was the day, the day of his fourteenth birthday, he found out that he may not be as generic and normal was as he had originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I MEAN....
> 
> SORRY?
> 
> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe


End file.
